Fragrance Stinks
Fragrance Stinks is a HTF episode. This one, however, introduces Jackie, the snobby purple anteater, along with Jackson, the friendly purple anteater. Starring Roles Jackie and Jackson Featuring Roles Bun Todd Spoony Appearances Foxy Kay and Sir Plot Jackie and Jackson are getting ready to go to a bakery, which is owned by Bun. As they get dressed, they see fragrance. They spray it onto themselves, and leave the house. Bun, who was cleaning his bakery, sees the customers and walks to the counter. However, Bun gets too close accidentally and gets suffocated from the fragrance. He gets up, and runs outside to breathe fresh air. However, he jumped on a trampoline and now loses one of his tusks to a power line. He falls, and breaks his legs. He screams, and crawls to a hospital. However, a box being flied from a plane drops on him, and his lower half is crushed. Now, he starts crying, as he is crawling faster. His intestines get tied to Todd's statue on the float he was driving, so Bun is dragged slowly. Todd sees him and tries to untie his intestines. He does, but gets dragged off, too. Jackie and Jackson decide to just steal a bun, until they see Spoony flying to the bakery, so they decide to take all the buns before he comes. However, he is too fast and catches the two anteaters. He fights them with a spork, and tries to stab them. However, Jackie uses his fragrance and blinds the ibis. He flies away, until he is hit by a plane. Meanwhile, Bun tries to get help from Todd, who has a phone, but Todd just leaves him be. However, a splat is heard offscreen. As Bun tries to tie his intestines to a tree to get the attention of Foxy with headphones on, he gets his intestines snapped, to the point where he cuts them off with his tusk. As he crawls away, crying, Foxy wakes up from his crying angry. She carries his living torso onto the trampoline and throws a rock onto it, making it bounce and making him get sliced in half vertically by his discarded tusk, which is connected to a rope. Jackie and Jackson finally get the buns and run home. Jackie, however, steps on a crack, which breaks Jackson's back. After Jackie sees Jackson's corpse, he whistles and walks away. When he gets home, he eats the buns in happiness. However, he is skinned by a cleaver, which is spun by Kay. He laughs evilly, and grabs a bun and eats it as the iris closes. Moral Always ask before you take! Deaths Spoony is hit by a plane. Todd is ran over by his float. (offscreen) Bun is cut in half vertically by one of his tusks. Jackson's back breaks when Jackie steps on a crack. Jackie is skinned by a cleaver. Trivia This is Bun's most torturous death ever. Jackie is unintentionally the cause of everyone's deaths. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes